Dark waters
by SnowAngel101
Summary: Thunder roared and lightning flashed as the sea below raged, a single ship was out in the water crashing against the killer waves You took everything away from me,she screamed as she plunged towards him with her sword in hand aiming for his heart....


Dark Waters

An: Well hey guys im back and with a new fic im actually currently working on a vampire fic which is sure to turn out really good but for now I give you my new fic dark waters...

Thunder roared, lightning flashed and the waves crashed. A lone ship was out in these violent waters as the sea king Neptune urged on the storm. A woman lay blood soaked in a bed aboard this ship. She screamed in pain as the hand maid urged her to push. Her silver locks clung to her skin with sweat. "One more should do it." came the hand maids voice. The woman pushed hard one last time and a beautiful small scream echoed through out the cabin. "Its a girl." the woman's voice said happily holding the small baby out to her mother. The woman took the small child in her arms and smiled whispering "Serenity" before her eyes closed forever. "Your majesty!" the woman screamed checking the others woman's pulse only to find there wasn't one. "Captain" cried the hand maid. "What is it Luna did the baby arrive?" asked a joyous voice. Luna looked at the captain and handed him his newborn child. The captain smiled down at his sleeping child with a proud smile. "She didn't make it sir." The captains green eyes met hers. Luna stepped aside to reveal his wife laying motion less on the blood soaked bed. "Selene." he cried as he handed Luna his daughter. He rushed to her side and kissed her pink lips with tears falling from his eyes. He looked upon his wife and felt his heart break. Her lips were set in a smile as if she had left happy. "Serenity." Luna finally said. The captain turned to face Luna. "The last thing she said was Serenity." The captain rose from where he kneeled beside his wife and took the small child in his arms. "Serenity my little girl." he said softly as he kissed the forehead of the sleeping child...

The morning brought blue skies and calm crystal blue water. Upon the ship though there was no rejoicing of the beautiful day instead there was mourning. Every hand was on deck as lines were read from the bible. Selene's body was sewn up in a canvas with two canon balls at the feet. "May this child's body be accepted by the sea and her soul be taken in to heaven." at those words Selene's body gracefully slid disappearing under the water. White rose petals were thrown into the water as to honor the princess's death. The captain felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he watched as the woman who fell in love with a pirate disappear beneath the waves. The crew remained silent. "Diamond." the captains voice rang out. A young boy with silver hair and dark blue eyes no older than 10 stepped in front of him. "Lets get under way we set for port we're going home ." "Aye captain." was all the boy said before barking out orders to the rest of the crew. Luna looked upon the captain and for the first time she finally saw why her mistress had fallen in love with him, it wasn't for his tall muscular structure or his golden blond hair but it was the love and warmth that was reflected in his eyes. "Aiden." came Luna's voice. The captain turned to stare upon the small black haired woman. "A ship is no place to raise a child especially a pirate ship, if we were to be attacked..." "I know this Luna this is why we are going home. Luna's yellow eyes stared into his green eyes and smiled. Aiden nodded at Luna and went into his cabin to lay Serenity down. "He is going to be a good father to her Selene I can tell." Luna whispered into wind as the ship headed to the east.

16 years later...

"Serenity!" cried Luna wandering through the woods. "I swear that child is just like her mother." Luna said under her breath as she continued her search the beach for the run away teen. Serenity sat on exposed rock from the ocean looking to the horizon. Her birthday was in one day and her father had told her when she was five that he would return the day of her sixteenth birthday. "Keep your eye on the horizon and my love in your heart." he had told her before he left. Serenity's blue eyes stared out at the ocean wishing she could be on her fathers ship The Black Rose. Serenity stood up "Well better get something to bribe Luna with so she doesn't get angry that i ran off." She said diving off of her rock hitting the water gracefully. Serenity swam through the reef searching for the perfect gift. Her eyes fell on a fat clam that was sealed tightly shut. Serenity grabbed the clam and headed for the surface. As she broke through air rushed to her lungs. Serenity swam to shore and found a warm spot on the sand. She took her knife she kept on her at all times and pried the clam open. Her eyes sparkled happily at the small round pearl that shone back at her. She took the pearl down to the water and washed it off. Smiling at her handiwork she placed the pearl safely in a pouch and tucked it into her pants.

"Serenity!" came Luna's harsh voice. Serenity cringed and turned to fins a very angry Luna. "I have been looking all over for you, I wake up to find your bed empty and not even a note to tell me where you went." " I'm sorry Luna its just you remember what father said." Serenity began. "I very well do and is it your birthday yet?" Luna asked with flames in her eyes. "No" "That's right now you better high tail it home and get in the tub get all that salt off of ye." "Oh ya I almost forgot." Serenity said digging the pearl out from her pouch and handing it to Luna. Luna's eyes widened at the small white orb. "Child are you trying to bribe me?" Luna asked frowning at her. Serenity put a innocent smile on her face and kissed Luna's cheek. "Now why would I go and do something like that?" she said as she ran off. Luna watched with a smirk on her face. "She acts so much like you Selene." she whispered into the wind as she began the short walk home.

Serenity sat in a marble white tub soaking. The scent of roses rose from the steam. 'I cant wait to see him again, I wonder if he'll recognize me.' She thought to herself as she looked at her face in the mirror. Her Golden blond hair that she had gotten from her father hung to her knee's know and her blue eyes had lightened making them look like the sky, her skin was bronzed from always being out in the sun, and freckles lightly scattered her nose. She dipped under the water staying under until she could hold her breath no more. "Serenity are you almost done in there?" came Luna's voice from the door. "I'll be right out." she said back. Serenity rose from her bath and wrapped herself up in her pink silk robe one of the many gifts her father had sent to her on while his voyage. Serenity walked to her room and sat at her vanity and began to untangle her hair with a comb. "You have grown into a beautiful woman Serenity." came Luna's voice. "A woman as beautiful as you deserves to wear something just as beautiful." Luna said bringing in a white box with a red bow.

"My birthday is not till tomorrow." Serenity said eyeing the gift. "I know but this just couldn't wait." Luna said handing her the box. Luna stepped behind Serenity and began to braid her long hair as she opened the box. Serenity's eyes grew wide at the white dress that lay in the box. "Its beautiful." she said running her fingers against the soft fabric. "It was your mothers." Luna said dropping Serenity's hair. Serenity turned around to gaze up at Luna. "Oh Luna thank you I will treasure it." she said embracing her. "I would like you to wear this tomorrow when your father comes home, instead of your normal menswear." Luna said looking to the black pants and white blouse that lay on a chair. Serenity glanced down at the dress and smiled. "Its a deal." "Thank you god here was thinking I would have to force you in it." Luna said with a chuckle. Serenity turned and stared daggers at the woman who had raised her. "Off to bed with you know, the sooner you sleep the faster you fall asleep the faster the light of tomorrow will come." Luna said kissing Serenity's head. Serenity rose and jumped onto her bed and snuggled into her blankets. "Good night Luna." Serenity mumbled. "Good night." Luna said blowing out a candle and closing the doors to Serenity's room.

Serenity arose before the sun had even began to rise she quietly slipped on her black pants and white blouse. Serenity silently crept from her room and walked out of the sea side house she lived in and ran to the garden she had planted. She smiled as she saw the sixteen white roses had bloomed over night. Serenity quickly picked them and ran down to the beach. It was her sixteenth birthday, but also the sixteenth anniversary of her mothers death. She walked into the surf until the water came up to her knees. "Mother, even though I never got to stare upon your face and feel your love I love you dearly and miss you." Serenity whispered as she placed the roses into the water. "I know you are in a better place smiling down on me." Serenity felt a single tear roll down her cheek as a ocean breeze blew carrying a strange scent of lavender. "Lavender, that is what Luna said mother smelled of." she said smiling to herself. Serenity looked to the horizon to see the tip of the sun rising up. Serenity walked on shore and sat upon the sand and watched as the sun rose.

Serenity walked through the front door hoping Luna would be in the kitchen cooking. To her dismay how ever Luna was standing with a spoon in head staring at her. "I'm sorry." was all Serenity said before running past Luna and up the stairs. "That child never changes." Luna said chuckling to herself.

Serenity walked into her room and pulled off her wet clothes and sat them on the window sill to dry. She walked over to the white box that lay on her bed and pulled out the white dress and found it stunning. The bodice of the dress was dipped low so that it fell 4 inches from her collar bone, the sleeves hung of of her shoulders, and the bodice laced up in the back, on the back a white bow traveled down the back side of the skirt all in all it was gorgeous. Serenity slipped the dress on liking how the cloth felt cool against her skin. Walking over to her vanity Serenity undid the braid that Luna had done last night. Serenity's hair was left wavy and curly. She took the top half of her hair and pinned it back leaving her bangs to brush against her face lightly. Grabbing a pin that she had made that had three pearls on it she pinned her back.

It was mid after noon and Luna waited at the bottom of the stairs for Serenity. Serenity graceful walked down the stairs and Luna's eyes were glued on her it was as if she was staring at Selene. "Luna whats wrong." "It's nothing child, now hurry along if you want to see your fathers ship dock." Luna said rushing Serenity out of the house. Serenity climbed onto her white horse that awaited her outside. The ride into town took 3 hours at the slow pace Luna made her go as to not dirty her dress.

When they reached the town Serenity began to feel butterflies rise in her stomach. "What if he doesn't recognize me Luna?" "I highly doubt that my child."Luna said with a smile on her face. Serenity had never been in town before the colors and people were all new to her. Men stared up at the blond angel in awe never had the seen a woman as beautiful as her before. "Luna why is everyone staring at me?" Serenity asked. "Never mind them child look over there." Luna said pointing to a mast that she had spotted over a building. Serenity felt her heart leap. "Its the black rose." Serenity said as she hopped off of her horse and ran through the streets to the harbor and stared up at her fathers ship. A gangway plopped down onto the dock. Serenity took her chance and ran up it.

The crew stood staring in awe at the blond siren. "Father." she called finding him emerging from his cabin. Aiden stared at the blond girl that ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Serenity looked up at her father and found warmth in his green eyes. "Oh father I have missed you so much." she said holding onto him tighter. "Serenity, my little girl." Aiden said holding onto his daughter. Aiden pulled away from her and just stared at her. "You look so much like your mother." he said staring into her eyes. Serenity felt herself blush. "Serenity!" came a voice that made he cringe. Slowly she turned to find Luna standing mere inches away from her. "I'm sorry I guess I just got over excited." Luna smiled at her. "Luna its been a long time." Aiden said. "Yes to long captain if I do say so myself." "Captain." came a deep voice. "Aww Diamond, just in time to meet my beautiful daughter." Adien said kissing Serenity's cheek.

Diamond stared down at the blond angel and felt something inside him come to life. 'Her beauty is like nothing I have ever seen before, I must have her.' thought the pirate to himself. "Its a pleasure to meet you sir." Serenity said being polite even though he was really scaring her with his dark eyes and the way he looked at her. "The pleasure is all mine." Diamond said taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on it. Serenity pulled her hand away and turned her attention to her father. "Are you ready to come home?" she asked. Aiden smiled at his daughter. "Of course but first I must talk to my men and have a discussion with Luna , while I do that how about you explore the ship a bit." Aiden said smiling. Serenity's eyes brightened at his words. She immediately hurried away. Aiden watched as his daughter hurried around the ship exploring everything. "She's grown up so much." "Well that can happen when you leave for eleven years." Luna said harshly. Aiden cringed at his words. "You know you have to tell her right." Luna said looking at him seriously. "I will tonight, my daughter and I have much to discuss, come let us go to my study were we can catch up." Aiden said walking away with Luna on his heels.

Serenity stared up at the crows nest. "I bet the view up there is to die for." she said to herself. "You got that right, but a girl such as yourself couldn't even get halfway up there." came a mocking voice. Serenity looked upon the boy that dare challenge her, he was tall with long black hair and dark blue eyes. "Who are you to say what I can and can not do?" "Well mi lady, he said bowing and taking off his hat "Seiya is my name and going up the riggin is my game." Serenity smiled at him. "Well Seiya was it how about a little wager?" "I'm listening." he said with a smile. "If I can beat you up to the very top of the rigging then I get your hat your sword and you have to walk the plank." Serenity said with a challenging look. "If I win which I will you have to give me a kiss and make me dinner." He said with a smile. "Deal." Serenity said walking up to the rigging (IF you don't know what the rigging is its the ropes formed to make a ladder that sailors use to climb up things) Serenity pulled the back part of her dress through her legs and tied a knot so no one could look up her skirts when she began to climb. Seiya watched her with a glint in his eye. "Well you coming?" she asked as she put her foot on the first rope. "Well just to prove pirates can be polite gentlemen I will give you a head start." Seiya said smiling. Serenity smiled back at him playing all innocent like. :oh that's so kind of you." she said. "OK you've got ten seconds, go." As soon as the word go left his mouth Serenity was flying up the rope. By the time Seiya reached ten she was halfway up. Seiya looked up stunned 'who is this woman?' he asked himself before he jumped up on the rigging and climbed up.

Serenity reached the very top only to find Seiya was halfway up. "Men." she said to herself. Serenity looked around at the view it was stunning. "So this is what it feels like." she said to herself as she breathed in the salty air. Serenity stared out at the horizon and made a vow to herself when her father set sail again she would be on this ship. She wanted adventure and she wanted to be a pirate just like her father was.

After Seiya and Serenity had climbed down the rigging Serenity grabbed the hat off his head and the sword at his side. A smirk came upon Serenity's face as Seiya looked at her dumb founded. "I do believe we had a deal kind sir." she said pushing him towards the plank. Sighing in defeat Seiya made his way to the plank. The crew all watched in good humor as Serenity took his very sword and poked the young lad in the bottom causing him to jump. He walked out onto the plank and turned to look at Serenity. Aiden watched the whole event in delight, my daughter may look like Selene but she has my humor and my mind. he thought to himself with a chuckle. 'Who are you?" Seiya asked. Serenity was about to speak but felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She looked up to find her father. "She's my daughter." he said with a proud grin. Seiya starred at her with a smile on his face. Serenity liked this boy she did not know why she could tell they were going to be god friends. "May I ask your name fair maiden." Seiya said bowing. Serenity smirked, she put a foot on the board that served as the plank and pushed down really hard which caused the board to wiggle sending a very surprised Seiya into the cold water below. "Serenity." she said as he arose from the water. "My names Serenity."

an: Well how did you guys like it and by the way just so you know this is a Serena Darien fic. I know there wasnt alot of action in this one but dont worry there is bad blood aboard the black rose and in the next chapter you will see just who plans on killing a certain captain and taking the ship as their own... oops said to much. please leave me some reviews!!!!!


End file.
